


Catch Me If I Fall

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, lots of fluff, mentions of touriko, prince!AU, warnings for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Hide was nervous about performing the play in a castle - in front of a prince no less. Especially considering just a few minutes earlier he accidentally knocked him to the ground and busted his lip open. But hey, at least his smile was nice. So was his laugh.





	Catch Me If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally little drabbles from tumblr. Now a completed story!

Hide was running on very little sleep. Being a performer was a busy life, but definitely one he signed up for. Though, getting notified that he was doing a play in three days and having to learn all his lines in those three days was ridiculously tiring. And he had to be all nice and chipper and _alert_ , because they weren’t doing a play for just anyone. No, they were invited to do a play for the prince of the _kingdom_. Nice and chipper were things he could do, but being alert? Maybe. It would take a lot of effort.

He walked down the hallway to the room he would be presenting in. He and the rest of the performers were restricted to only certain sections of the grand castle, which was to be expected. They couldn’t have just _anyone_ walking the halls. But it gave him chills, feeling the castle workers and guards watching him closely.

He took a deep breath and jogged towards the performing room, turning a corner and quickly colliding with something. He knocked his elbow and chin on the way down and groaned as he laid on whatever he bashed over. Whatever it was, it was soft and he opened his eyes, really hoping he hadn’t destroyed something expensive. He was cringing while thinking of how much trouble he could possibly get into.

“What the fuck – oh. Hi.” So, it wasn’t a _something_ , but rather a _someone_. “You come here often?” Definitely not the best thing he could have said, but it was the only thing that came to mind.

The man he was laying on top of blinked up at him in confusion, still not saying anything.

Hide pursed his lips in concern. Maybe he wasn’t answering because… “Are you hurt?” Hide picked himself up and held out a hand to the dark-haired man, who took a few seconds to take it so Hide could pull him up. “Oh _shit._ ” The man’s lip was bleeding and starting to swell and _that_ must have been what his chin hit on the way down. Hide’s hands hovered around his face, wishing he could do something to help. “Shit, I’m sorry. I really should watch where I’m going.” Hide apologized again.

The man continued to stare at him in confusion before shaking his head and smiling. “I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.” Hide saw him adjust some of his clothing and brush any possible dirt off. Holy hell they looked expensive. This man was someone important. “You were going somewhere, were you not? I would hurry. You don’t want to be late.”

That was right. The _play_. Hide spared a few more seconds to fuss over the man and make sure he was okay, before he ran to the performing room, making sure to go slow around corners, and arrived just in time to help everyone finish setting up and get into costume.

Then they waited for the prince to arrive so they could begin. Hide’s heart was pounding in his throat. Then the same dark-haired man from earlier walked in, flanked by guards and looking rather displeased by that. When he sat, he met Hide’s eyes, his lip splitting and bleeding more as he smiled.

Well, fuck. The first time he met Prince Kaneki, he busted his lip. What a great first impression.

Hide couldn’t help but feel self-conscious and _nervous_ when Kaneki’s eyes didn’t leave him for the entirety of the play. He did his best to stay calm and focus on performing, hoping to hell that he didn’t forget any of his lines with the prince staring holes into the back of his head.

They were performing a comedy, and Hide liked comedies the most. There were lots of emotions presented, but the story always ended happily. Even if Hide spent the majority of the play crying. Mostly because he was good at pretending to, even managing to make a few real tears slide down his face. He was usually given such a role.

As the play carried on, Hide realized he really liked the sound of the prince’s laughter. Kaneki generally just smiled, however, they were able to squeeze a few laughs out of him. Those laughs were quiet and gentle, and Hide decided he wanted to hear more of them.

Hide was a little disappointed when the play ended and they bowed, but Kaneki seemed satisfied, and that was what mattered the most. He was sad to pack up, since that would mean leaving, though the rest of the performers decided to go out for drinks to celebrate if the play went well. And it did. But Hide wasn’t sure if he wanted to join them.

They finished packing up and Hide was following the rest of the performers out of the castle when Kaneki caught his eye and beckoned for him to stay. After the rest of the performers filed out, he stood and walked towards Hide. His guards tried to follow him, but he waved them off.

“What’s your name?” Kaneki asked him, smiling.

Hide damn near forgot. “Uh – it’s Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide.” He went with his usual spiel, then went rigid. Asking the prince to call him by his first name, _especially_ a shortened version of it was kind of inappropriate. Kind of _super_ inappropriate. “Uh. I mean –“ Oh god he didn’t even follow any of the formalities. What were the formalities?

“Hide.” Kaneki said gently. “Thank you for the performance. I hope I will see another from you soon.”

“You do?” Hide couldn’t hold back the disbelief in his voice. The prince wanted to see him again?

Kaneki smiled and Hide’s gaze was drawn to his busted lip again. “Yes.” He looked a bit sad. “Are you all leaving now?”

“Tomorrow evening.” Hide answered, unsure of what Kaneki’s feelings towards that meant.

“In that case…” Kaneki glanced to the side. “Would you like to stay here for a little while?” Hide saw the guards shift uneasily at that. One opened his mouth to begin speaking, but Kaneki waved them off without even looking.

Hide hesitantly spoke. “I can do that?”

“Well, you are with me.” Kaneki said, beckoning Hide. “Would you like to see the garden?”

“Of course!” It wasn’t every day he got to explore a castle. Hell, Hide had no clue what the _garden_ would look like. It was probably just as magnificent as the rest of the place.

Kaneki smile turned a bit timid. “Then follow me.”

Hide followed the prince out into the garden, trailing closely behind him. Kaneki pointed out different flowers, naming each one of them. Hide wasn’t exactly the poetic type, but the meaning wasn’t lost on him. He wondered what made people apply those meanings to the flowers in the first place.

“This one kind of reminds me of you,” Hide murmured, before Kaneki got to explaining what it was and what it meant. Hide simply thought the little flowers were cute. And well… so was Kaneki. Not exactly the most brilliant comparison, but it was the one that immediately popped into mind.

At least it got a smile out of Kaneki. “Anemone hypehensis. They’re one of my favourites, actually.” Kaneki held out his hand. “There are more this way, different colours too…” His smile turned into a frown. “Follow me.”

With wide eyes, Hide slid his hand into the prince’s, realizing it was oddly cold. Hide’s heart pounded and he felt dazed as Kaneki led him to another section of the garden. There were indeed many of the flowers, but Hide was a little too distracted to look at his surroundings for long.

When Kaneki went to pull Hide in another direction, Hide stumbled. When he tried to regain his balance, he tripped over his own feet, and then there was a loud splash. Hide sputtered on the water, sitting up in the fountain, trying to keep his damp bangs out of his eyes.

Kaneki sat up beside him, just as soaking wet as he was, looking a little miserable. “Sorry about that. I think it was my fault this time.” He stood, his heavy clothes dripping. He offered his hand to Hide again.

“I don’t know about that. I’m kind of a klutz.” Hide let Kaneki pull him up, scrunching his nose at the feeling of his wet clothes. He didn’t feel the chill in the air before, but he was certainly starting to.

“We should head inside. I’m sure I can find some dry clothes for you.”

~<3<3<3~

Kaneki invited Hide back to the castle. Not the whole group of the performers. Just Hide. And he was _so_ nervous. It wasn’t everyday a prince invited someone who was pretty much a _nobody_ to the castle. Sure, he went and performed – but that was essentially the only exception to important political figures.

One of Kaneki’s guards appeared on the doorstep of Hide’s ramshackle home, her dark hair covering one eye. She stared Hide down viciously, like she wanted for him to deny the invitation, though for what reason, Hide wasn’t sure. Nevertheless, he accepted, looking forward to seeing Kaneki again. He was cute, and kind of nice too.

The guard’s name was Touka. She gave it to him with a grumble when he asked. While she escorted Hide to the castle, she kept glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. Hide tried not to mind, humming a tune to himself. He was half doing it to calm his nerves and half doing it to annoy Touka. Probably not the best thing to do, but she seemed to be already fully annoyed with him anyway.

They arrived at the castle, Kaneki waiting for him. He greeted them with a smile, ignoring Touka’s judgemental look. “You look well, Hide.”

“Do I?” Hide picked at his clothes, feeling a little awkward.

Touka scoffed beside them, bowing to Kaneki.

Kaneki nodded to her, his expression still kind. When she left, his gaze returned to Hide. His posture went a little more relaxed, his expression soft. “What part of the castle would you like to see?”

To be perfectly honest, Hide wanted to see all of it. Kaneki laughed lightly at that, then showed him around the grounds. They stopped by the training ground, Hide almost jolting in shock when he saw Touka whirling around a number of opponents, wielding a bamboo sword. Hide stood in awe as she moved, seeming faster than physically possible.

Kaneki stopped to watch her as well. “She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

Hide nodded numbly, unsure what to even say. Maybe it was a _bad_ , horribly _terrible_ idea to annoy Touka? Especially considering she looked like she could take out an entire army by herself. And not to mention – she was definitely looking at him. Yep, Hide could feel her eyes on him.

“Should we go elsewhere?” Kaneki asked, shaking his head. “Actually, I think our dinner should be about ready.”

Hide was starving and he only felt the pit in his stomach grow when the food was placed in front of him. There were all types, different fruits and vegetables and meats. Every single one looked delicious. Hide really wanted to taste everything in front of him. Except… he had no clue where to start. Was there a certain order he was supposed to eat them in? Did royals have special rules? Probably.

Kaneki hadn’t started eating yet either, his cheek resting in his palm as he watched Hide. Was he waiting for Hide to start? Hide opened his mouth to start apologizing, but Kaneki interrupted him.

“No, I’m sorry. Please, it’s just the two of us.” Kaneki scratched his cheek, his expression cracking. The whole evening his expression was controlled, but he became timid. “I’m sorry if you feel intimidated because of who I am. I don’t want to make you feel awkward, or worried in any way… I just want to get to know you.”

“Oh.” Hide sat back, regarding Kaneki. He was tapping his fingers against the table, his lips pursed as he avoided Hide’s eyes. Hide started to wonder who the prince really was… if he was really this gentle and shy. He wondered how many people got to see this side of Kaneki. “If that’s the case…” Hide picked up his utensils. “You should tell me about yourself too.”

Kaneki froze, his eyes comically wide. Hide was struck by how endearing his expression was, part surprise and part joy. “I… I can do that.”

Hide came to know Kaneki gradually. Kaneki told Hide a lot about himself. He told him about his interests, how he loved to read and liked training with Touka. However, Kaneki always avoided talking about how he felt about himself, or the type of person he thought he was. Those were the types of things Hide had to infer for himself. Kaneki obviously didn’t think he was as amazing as he was. And more than anything, he was lonely. Hide supposed it was isolating, being in the position he was.

Hide went back to the castle many times, whenever he wasn’t traveling with the rest of the performers. Hide swore he spent more time in the castle than he did at home. Kaneki let him stay in one of the guest rooms at night. However, it was often that Kaneki would sneak to Hide’s room, where they would lay together on Hide’s bed. They could talk for hours. It was mostly Hide talking, explaining all the adventures he had while traveling with the performers. Kaneki listened, asking questions and smiling softly. Kaneki talked mostly about the books he was reading, relaying the plot and information to Hide, reweaving the story himself. When the both of them fell quiet, Hide would find his eyelids growing heavy. Sometimes he would fall asleep before Kaneki left, waking up in the morning alone, his head on a pillow and the blankets tucked around him.

~<3<3<3~

Hide was falling for him. He saw that it was inevitable, but he still didn’t try to stop himself. He didn’t know if he could have anyway. Hide had little hope. Kaneki was a prince, Hide was just a commoner. Sure, sometimes Kaneki looked at Hide in a way that made him feel like it could be possible, but the hard facts still remained. Kaneki would be more likely to date someone of a higher class, perhaps a princess of a foreign region. That thought made Hide’s chest ache.

But there still remained the way Kaneki looked at him, the way he spoke to him, the way he so casually touched him, that made feel like he was somehow special. That made him wonder and made that little feeling of hope perk up.

Eventually, it was too much. Hide had to know for sure. It was late at night, Kaneki laying in Hide’s bed and looking at the ceiling, a peaceful expression on his face. Hide reached over and poked his cheek, Kaneki giving a little grunt in response.

Kaneki rolled over, tucking his face against his bent arm. He pouted at Hide. “What?”

Hide turned as well, mirroring Kaneki. “I like you.”

Kaneki blinked at him a few times. “I like you too. I really –” His expression stiffened, becoming careful and guarded. He looked the way he did when Hide first met him, hiding his emotions. But this time, he almost seemed afraid. “You’ve been a good friend.” He said the words in a dejected way, his eyes dropping.

Hide swallowed the lump in his throat. “I… _like you_. A lot.” At the very least, he had to be sure Kaneki understood what he meant. If he was actually doing this, he didn’t want any doubts. He didn’t want Kaneki to either.

“Oh.” Kaneki had a vulnerable look on his face, one that told Hide he was just so _scared_ of getting hurt. “You do?” Kaneki sat up, wringing his hands nervously. “Oh… oh.” Kaneki was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth so badly that Hide was nervous he would make it bleed.

“Are you okay?” Hide really didn’t think the question would bother Kaneki so much. He thought that maybe there would be some awkwardness, but he really didn’t think it would cause so much distress. “Do you want me to leave?” Hide sat up, preparing to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

“No!” Kaneki jumped a bit, reaching out towards Hide. “No. Don’t leave. I –“ Kaneki took Hide’s hand, turning it over in his own. “Stay, please.” Kaneki hesitantly moved forward, crossing a boundary neither of them had crossed before. He rested his forehead against Hide’s shoulder, taking a deep, shuddering breath, then releasing it. Hide wrapped his arms around him gently. Gradually, Kaneki relaxed against Hide, humming when Hide started to rub little circles on his back.

After a few minutes, Kaneki pulled back. Hide thought Kaneki couldn’t get any more adorable, but he was always proved wrong. He sat in front of Hide, his cheeks flushed and Hide could tell he was preparing to say something. Hide leaned forward in anticipation and Kaneki flushed even more.

“Can I kiss you?” Kaneki finally said, his voice quiet and a little high-pitched.

Hide almost jumped in surprise. “I – _yes._ ” Holy fuck, _yes_. He definitely could.

He blinked, trying to focus on Kaneki as his head spun. He felt lightheaded with happiness, or perhaps that was all the blood rushing to his face. Kaneki’s lips pressed to his, and well… it wasn’t so much a _kiss_.

Kaneki pulled back almost immediately, seeming flustered and a little bit frustrated. “Sorry, I – that wasn’t very good, was it?”

Hide tried to lie, but he was still so nervous that he stuttered over his words, and they didn’t sound believable at _all_. “No. That was great. Awesome – uh.”

Kaneki sighed, his cheeks puffing out slightly. “Teach me,” he muttered.

“Teach you?” Hide repeated, as if the words were foreign to him.

Kaneki nodded. “Teach me. You’ve kissed other people before. Even if it was just for plays, right?”

Hide shifted, then beckoned Kaneki closer. Slowly, he reached out to cup Kaneki’s cheek, tracing his thumb over Kaneki’s cheekbone. “Close your eyes.” Kaneki did as Hide asked, his eyelashes fluttering. Hide slid his hand down to Kaneki’s chin, running his thumb over Kaneki’s lips. “Relax,” he murmured. Then, he gently pressed forward, brushing his lips against Kaneki’s. He heard a sharp intake of breath, then fingers were tangled in his hair. Hide let himself get lost in the kiss, moving his lips more firmly against Kaneki’s.

When he pulled back, Kaneki looked dazed, his mouth slightly parted and his lips were red and a little swollen, especially were Hide nipped and sucked lightly on his bottom lip. Kaneki touched them gently, smiling to himself. “You have _no_ idea how long I’ve had a crush on you.”

Hide reached forward to kiss him again.

~<3<3<3~

Hide loved meeting Kaneki in the garden. In the castle it was always hard to get privacy, but the garden provided just the right amount of shielding with thick vines coving pillars and arches, and towers of flowers on every side. It was almost a maze, though Kaneki maneuvered it easily, and Hide was learning as well.

“Hide.” Kaneki was so quiet, Hide never heard him approach. His voice was sweet and light, and _very_ welcome considering how long it was since Hide last heard it.

“Ken.” Hide grinned, turning and scooping Kaneki up in a hug. He heard Kaneki make a disapproving noise as he spun in a few circles.

“You’re lively today.” Kaneki murmured when Hide stopped, squishing Hide’s cheeks between his palms.

Hide just folded his hands over Kaneki’s. “That’s because I’m happy to see you. It’s been a while.” Hide had been gone a couple months, traveling with the rest of the performers. He enjoyed his work, but he always felt lonely when he couldn’t see Kaneki.

“It has.” Kaneki’s smile was genuine, but tired. His hands slipped from Hide’s and held onto his shoulders. Hide looked a little closer at him, seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the lack of colour in his cheeks despite the summer heat.

“Has the prince had a long day?” Hide brushed the hair off Kaneki’s forehead, kissing it gently. He swayed back and forth gently, smiling as Kaneki leaned against him limply.

Kaneki sighed and rested his head on Hide’s shoulder right beside his hand. “Don’t even get me started.”

“That bad, huh?” Hide nudged Kaneki’s head with his cheek. “How about we go lay in that one spot you really like and relax?”

“Mmhh. That does sound really good.” Kaneki sounded so exhausted Hide promised himself he would make him laugh before the evening was over.

They picked a spot in the corner of the garden, near some sweet smelling flowers that Hide couldn’t remember the names of. There was a fountain nearby, and though Hide couldn’t see it, the sound of the water running was relaxing. Kaneki laid with his head on Hide’s lap, and Hide ran his hands through his hair, always amazed by how soft it was. “What would you say if I made you a crown?”

“A crown?” Kaneki shifted, tilting his head and cracking his eyes open. “What do you mean?”

Hide held up a finger. “Give me a few minutes. And close your eyes. No peaking.”

Hide spent a few minutes gathering only the best flowers and vines, and only a little while later the crown was ready. Hide guided Kaneki into a seated position, then carefully placed the crown on his head.

“Okay! You can look now.” Hide clapped his hands together and waited while Kaneki shuffled over to one of the ponds.

There was a quiet laugh and Hide’s grin grew tenfold. “Where did you learn how to do this?”

“That’s a secret.” Hide winked. “Though I’m glad one of my pointless skills came in handy.”

“No skill is pointless.” Kaneki flitted back over to Hide, gently touching the ends of the crown. “Thank you. I’ll treasure it.” Kaneki kissed Hide gently – making Hide’s head spin. Kaneki was getting too damn good at kissing.

When they parted, Kaneki had a sad look on his face again. “I have training with Touka soon. Will you stay?”

“Of course. I’ll wait for a bit. Maybe bother the kitchen staff for a snack.” Hide caressed Kaneki’s cheek. “Don’t push yourself too hard, okay? Especially in this heat.”

Kaneki nodded, sneaking in one more kiss before they left the garden. After they were back in the castle itself, Kaneki took off, leaving Hide to head off to the kitchen for some good snacks. It wasn’t the first time he bothered the staff there, nor would it be the last. They were getting to know him really well. He specifically came to know a girl named Yoriko, who made the most delicious food Hide ever tasted. Hide swore anything she made became gold the moment she touched it, but that was just his personal opinion.

Yoriko was also one of the few people who knew the nature of Hide and Kaneki’s relationship. There was some comfort there, to be able to ask questions and to just… have someone to talk about it to. Hide kept it quiet from the rest of the performers – namely because it would make things difficult for both him and Kaneki, and he really didn’t want to deal with that yet – but also because there was no way in hell anyone would believe him. So he talked with Yoriko – usually when Touka was training with Kaneki. Touka was still a little abrasive, but still better than she used to be. When Touka wasn’t training Kaneki, she was usually hanging around Yoriko, who was her good friend. Though, Hide suspected there was something more.

Hide learned a lot about Touka through Yoriko – not a lot of detailed things, just basic stuff that was knowledge to most of the castle staff. She was hired two years earlier, after working as a ‘private contractor’. Most people were against her being allowed in the castle – most people didn’t trust her. Except Kaneki did. After all, he was the one who decided he wanted her to train him. They developed a friendship of sorts, even if it was a little rocky. From what Yoriko told Hide, he could tell Touka cared for him, but Hide didn’t understand why she acted like she did, getting all up in Hide’s face and everything.

When Hide asked Yoriko, she smiled. “It’s because she’s worried for him. You know Kaneki too, and how much it would hurt him for someone he cares for to leave him. She’s trying to protect him.” Yoriko rested a hand on Hide’s shoulder. “Personally, I think she can be a little overbearing. And I don’t think she has to worry about you, so I’ll put in a good word.” She winked, leaving Hide feeling a little better.

“Thanks, I could really use it.” Hide leaned against one of the kitchen counters. “You sure do speak fondly of her, though.”

Yoriko made a face, shooing him away. “Stop now, or I won’t keep feeding you.”

Hide held his hands up in surrender and made his way out of the kitchen. There were only a few more minutes until Kaneki’s training session was over. He groaned, toeing at the ground as he leaned against a wall.

“H-Hide.” A shaking voice greeted.

When Hide glanced up, his eyebrows shot up. “Why are you all wet?”

“Ahhh.” He shuddered. “It started raining really hard. I hope there isn’t a thunderstorm.” His teeth were chattering.

Hide hadn’t noticed the weather. He was too absorbed in his and Yorkio’s conversation. If he listened, he could hear the patter of rain against the roof. “We should get you out of those clothes before you get sick.” Hide took Kaneki’s hand and walked with him to his room.

Kaneki immediately disappeared behind a wooden divider, and Hide could hear the sopping clothes hit the ground as he undressed. When he reappeared he was in a nightshirt and pants, still shivering. He practically dove under the covers of his bed, curling up in a tight ball. Out of the mass appeared one hand, and Hide took it, allowing Kaneki to pull him under the covers as well.

“Fuck you’re cold.” Hide said when Kaneki pressed his face under his chin. He moved closer to Kaneki, rubbing a hand up and down Kaneki’s back quickly, hoping the friction could help generate some heat.

Just then, there was a loud crackle and a rumble, and Hide cursed, knowing of Kaneki’s phobia. He heard Kaneki make a small noise of distress and Hide continued to rub his back, placing his other arm under Kaneki’s head and wrapping it around to cover his exposed ear. Kaneki’s trembling fingers covered Hide’s, and despite the hands quieting the sound, he still jumped every time it thundered.

Hide murmured soothing words until the last rumble sounded in the distance, far enough away that Kaneki was beginning to relax. They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Kaneki pulled Hide’s hand away from his ear.

“Better?” Hide asked gently, smiling when Kaneki slowly nodded his head.

“Will you stay?” Kaneki murmured, his voice thick.

Hide kissed his forehead. “Oh course. Go to sleep ‘neki.”

That was all Kaneki needed to hear to slip into sleep, breathing deeply and steadily in Hide’s arms.

~<3<3<3~

Hide liked Kaneki. He _really_ liked Kaneki. He could hardly even fathom he had something of a _relationship_ with the adorable prince. It was still a secret between them, understandable so. Their meetings in the garden were only known by some, and there were so few of them. Both Hide and Kaneki were busy much of the time. Hide with his constant traveling and Kaneki with his princely duties. Every little second they got together was special. Treasured. Hide couldn’t help but stare at Kaneki the whole time and tell him how beautiful he was every time he got to.

“I got you this.” Hide held out the object in his hand. It wasn’t very expensive, and it wasn’t like Hide could afford much with his budget, but Kaneki seemed to adore every single one of his gifts. Kaneki snatched the book up like a starved man.

“Hide. Where did you _get this_?” Kaneki eyes were twinkling in that special way only people dear to him got to see, and Hide felt his heart thump erratically.

“I heard you talking about it a month or so. I happened to come across it while on the other side of the province.” More like Hide hunted the book down relentlessly and Kaneki probably knew it. From what he understood, it was an edition hard to get hands on.

Kaneki beamed at him. “ _Thank you_.” Then he kissed Hide’s cheek. And oh, what things such a small gesture could do to Hide.

Namely, make him not look where he was going and slam face-first into a wall.

Hide hissed and fell flat on his ass, sending even more tendrils of pain up his spine. His ears were ringing and he tried to understand what he heard Kaneki saying.

“Are you alright?”

Then blood started to poor from Hide’s nose and Kaneki made a panicked noise.

“A shit. Fuck. Could you – help me up?” Hide managed to say the best he could with blood dripping down his face. He pinched his nostrils closed, but blood still covered his hand and stained the front of his shirt. Kaneki scrambled for a handkerchief, or something of the like to help stop the flow.

Kaneki’s eyebrows were fraught as he helped Hide walk the rest of the way down the hall, to Kaneki’s bedroom where he could get cleaned up. “You need to be more careful,” Kaneki scolded, then more softly, “Does it hurt much?”

“Ah,” Hide shook his head just a tiny bit. “It feel gross. All oozy and stuff.”

Kaneki made a face and sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

“Sorry. I need to watch where I’m going.” Kaneki sat Hide down on his bed, pulling a medical kit out.

“Somehow I feel like I’ve heard that line before.” Kaneki helped Hide clean the mess off his face, giving Hide a clean cloth to hold under his nose. Then, he tentatively reached towards his face. “Can I look?” When Hide nodded, Kaneki gently touched his nose and the area around it. “I don’t think it’s broken, but I should call the doctor just to make sure.” Kaneki brushed some of Hide’s hair off his face. “Just wait here, okay?”

The doctor came, the doctor went. He gave Hide some tea to help with the pain, but thankfully, his nose wasn’t broken. Kaneki hovered over him the whole time. He even brewed and poured Hide’s tea for him. He watched over Hide for the rest of the day, making sure he was comfortable and lying beside him. Hide tried to tell him that he was okay, but Kaneki was having none of it. Hide would be lying if he said he didn’t thoroughly enjoy the attention.

So he stayed in bed, curled up against Kaneki. When his nose finally stopped bleeding, he laid on his side. Kaneki was reading the book Hide brought him, smiling to himself. Every chapter or so, he would retell what happened in the book to Hide, running his fingers through his hair and giving him little kisses. Hide returned them gladly, sighing happily.

He was in heaven. It was a good day, aside from when he smashed his face into a wall. But after that?

He was in domestic bliss with only the cutest prince in the whole world.

~<3<3<3~

Months passed. Gradually, they grew closer together. Kaneki became more comfortable with their closeness, initiating intimate contact more often. Hide loved it, he loved the way Kaneki would grab him when no one else was around and pull him into a kiss. He also loved the way Kaneki would pull back, his cheeks red, but obviously pleased with himself.

It was really early in the season to be snowing. Earlier in the day Hide had stared up at the sky as it dropped little fluffy snowflakes on him, but now he was shaking in bed, cursing the cold weather as the wind whipped around violently outside. The fireplace in his room was running, but he was still freezing, curled up in a ball under his thick blankets.

He didn’t hear his door open, but he sure noticed when someone stood in front of him, blocking out the light of the fire. Hide’s eyes snapped open, but he only saw familiar grey eyes and he relaxed. Well, the best he could while he was shivering.

“If you’re cold, I can join you.” Kaneki said, his teeth chattering.

“Get your ass in here.” Hide threw the edge of the blanket up, pulling Kaneki in with him. Kaneki brushed his frozen toes against Hide’s leg and he nearly shot to the roof. “Here I accepted your invitation because I wanted to steal your warmth, but you’re even colder than I am.”

“Sorry,” Kaneki murmured. He sighed, tucking his face against Hide’s chest and _damn_ , Kaneki’s nose was almost as cold as his toes.

Hide rubbed his hands against Kaneki’s back, trying to generate some heat for them. As he did, Kaneki pulled the blankets completely over their heads. Hide was surprised when Kaneki gently pressed a kiss to his chest, so gently in fact, that Hide almost thought he imagined it.

“Hide?” Kaneki whispered, wiggling up a little. Then Kaneki’s lips pressed against Hide’s and he melted. It was a nice, slow kiss and Hide felt himself relax further.

“Yes, my prince?” Hide brushed his lips against Kaneki’s, feeling warm, and exhausted enough to fall asleep.

Kaneki pressed his face back against Hide’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ken.”

Wrapped up in each other’s arms, they both fell asleep.

~<3<3<3~

The night was cold, but Hide and Kaneki were warm under the covers. It was a lazy morning, and Kaneki probably should’ve headed back to his room, but he lingered, snuggling against Hide even as the sun rose. Hide was really cute in the morning, his hair everywhere. And though Hide was always gentle, he was especially so when he was sleepy.

They got up slowly, even after Touka started banging on Hide’s door. Kaneki had nothing of importance to do during the day, so he didn’t particularly feel like getting up or leaving the circle of Hide’s arms. They finally got up when Hide’s stomach started growling, and bundling up in different types of robes, they looked for a hot meal to eat. The castle was fairly empty and Touka was the one who brought their food out, so Hide and Kaneki sat closely.

After their meal and after throwing on more clothes, Hide and Kaneki headed outside to enjoy the snow on the ground. Hide was fond of making shapes with his footprints, making hearts the whole time and blowing kisses in Kaneki’s direction. The snow was beginning to melt under the sun’s rays. Hide didn’t seem to care, running about with red cheeks.

Kaneki watched as Hide ran and saw his right foot slip. Then Hide face-planted into the snow. He laid motionless for a few seconds, and Kaneki cautiously jogged over to make sure he was okay. By the time he got there, Hide had flailed until he rolled onto his back and was able to wipe the ice and mud off his face.

Kaneki shook his head, kneeling down to help him, his fingers gently removing streaks of dirt from Hide’s face. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Hide was silent for few moments, but then he grinned. “I’m great actually. As a matter of fact, you could say I fell for you.”


End file.
